Enemies with Benefits
by Erisse
Summary: LESSON: NEVER DRINK ALCOHOL WITH YOUR SINFULLY ATTRACTIVE ARCHENEMY. YOU MIGHT FELL INTO BED WITH HIM/HER. Even though Lucy and Natsu are enemies they belong in the same circle of friends. When it is inevitable to speak or work with each other their sour relationship only turns bitter. The root of their hate for each other is something the two of them only knows.


Lucy and friends and a frenemy traveled to an island called Isla de Gigantes. When translated to english it means Island of Giants. It has a narrow beach span but there's an enchanting lagoon encircled by massive rock formations in the island that makes it famous.

The couples Erza, Jellal, Mira and Laxus were playing beach volleyball. Gajeel and Levy were swimming in the beach. Loke and Cana were greeting other campers searching for possible flings.

Lucy and Juvia was delightedly floating in the lagoon.

"The water feels so nice." Lucy sighed

"Yea it does. We should call Levy and Gajeel, they're wasting their time in the cold water."

"Later. Let's savor this for awhile. Do you want to see them cuddling and stuff?" Lucy asked in jest

"Nooo. Alright let's be selfish." Juvia agreed and they both laughed

The peace was destroyed when Natsu and Gray dived into the lagoon. They jumped from a cliff that's why they made a big splash that reached Lucy and Juvia.

"HEYYYY!" the girls shouted

"Sorry Juvia, Lucy!" Gray apologized

"Sorry Juvia!" Natsu apologized

Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"I want to try that too! Can you show me the way to the cliff?" Juvia asked

"Sure. C'mon." Gray agreed

"Lucy let's go!" Juvia invited

"I'm not sure.. maybe i'll just stay here and watch you Juvia." Lucy declined

"Aww Lucy please I dont want to go alone with these goofy guys. They might push me or something."

"HEY! We can hear you Juvia!" the two guys protested

"Okay, but I'm not going to jump. I'll just prevent these two from pulling pranks on you."

"We'd never do that!" Gray protested

"Yea I might pull a prank on you, not Juvia." Natsu smirked

"Just try it and I'll kill you." Lucy smiled sweetly

The four of them waded out of the water and started to walk the way to the cliff when Loke eyed them and followed them without them noticing.

The four reached the cliff and the girls looked around. The view of the lagoon from up here was breathtakingly beautiful. But it's quite scary to jump, you feel like you might hit the rocks or something.

"So who goes first?" Gray asked

"Juvia's the only one jumping." Lucy answered

"The boys are jumping too right?" Juvia asked and the boys nodded "You'll be left alone here Lucy if you dont jump."

"I'll just walk down, I remember the trail."

Juvia pouted.

Juvia was currently readying to jump. She was in front of Gray but not directly. Natsu was planning to push Gray by surprise. Only, when Natsu pushed him, it's at the same time when Juvia stepped sideways that positioned her directly in front of Gray.

"AAAAGH!" the falling pair screamed

"Natsu how could you do that!?" Lucy angrily faced him

"I only meant to push Gray when Juvia suddenly stepped in front of him!" Natsu defended

They were in the same position as their two friends were before. Lucy was directly in front of Natsu.

Natsu noticed Lucy's eyes suddenly widen in terror looking over him.

"LOKE NO!" she shouted before they were pushed off the cliff together by Loke

Lucy in her fright clung to Natsu's neck as they fell. She has her eyes closed tightly. She was scared shitless, she felt like she would die when she reach the bottom which in her mind are the rocks. She couldn't scream. She just held on tightly to whatever she was clinging to. She forgot it was Natsu.

Natsu could hear Lucy's heart thumping loudly. He put his arms around her waist to comfort her somewhat. The feeling of falling with her while holding her awakened a deep yearning in Natsu.

SPLASH!

Lucy was still clinging onto his neck and made no move other than to tighten her grasp around it. Natsu swam upwards.

As they reached air, the two breathed heavily.

Lucy finally opened her eyes.

"I'm alive.." she whispered in wonder dumbly staring at Natsu

Natsu was staring back at her. She was golden. She was still very pretty in her distressed and stupid state. He could feel the warmth of her arms still embracing his neck and the softness of her bosom pressed to his chest.

"Why do you still hold me?" Natsu whispered in confusion and sadness, more to himself than to Lucy

But that broke Lucy's dumb state. She realized she was hugging Natsu! She heard what he said but she thought he was pertaining to her arms around him.

She quickly removed her arms and the animosity between them surfaced again.

"That didn't happen." Lucy muttered sternly completely hiding her embarrassment

"I'm sure it did. Stop seducing me, I don't go for sluts." Natsu venomously said

Lucy huffed in disbelief, the nerve of this guy to call her a slut?

"Wow. You haven't stopped judging me. I can't believe that's still on your mind Natsu.

I thought it was just because of different opinons why we hate each other now but apparently you hated me for that one incident alone."

"I can't act civil towards you anymore. Please let's not talk again or be in a foot's distance of each other." Lucy said

Lucy got out of the lagoon. She went to her tent and cried her anger and frustration.

Natsu went to his tent as well immediately after that confrontation.

Lucy's words rang in his head. Her hurt and angry expression carved in his mind. It cut him. Everytime he hurts Lucy it cuts him back. He doesn't know how to stop this cycle. He can't forget. He can't forgive Lucy.


End file.
